User talk:Big McLargeHuge
Well, for a start all the FEAR weapons need page moves to get them to the same naming standard as the FEAR 2 ones (Ie, company names included) or vice versa, quite a few articles need shorter names (all those ones starting "Armacham Technology Corporation..." could be cut down to just Armacham) and a lot of our major articles really need overhauls; the one on Armacham is just a bunch of notes, and the F.E.A.R. weapon articles aren't nearly as detailed as the F.E.A.R. 2 ones. The two timeline articles could also use actual timelines added to them, and we don't have an article for Vivendi Universal yet. And there's plenty of scope for general spelling, terminology and grammar checks. Also, with regards to the characters sections Bull36 added to the game articles: it's a good idea, but I think it might work better as its own article; we could merge the minor characters into it so we don't have a bunch of tiny stubs we'll never be able to extend, and link off it to the major ones. It also tidies up the main game articles. Evil Tim 08:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to see you have conviction when dealing with this guy how would you like to be unoffical admin of well i don't what what i can give you other then a position simialr to mine as a second blocker is needed.Derekproxy I would be honored to, boss. Big McLargeHuge 04:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) alright I'm in need of people to due this job as I'll be away for college in the summer and won't be around so i want you to post on your main page you are an aid to me and are responsible for blocks and bans while i'm gone as for my page i'm leaving a message that would direct complaints to youDerekproxy 18:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) no we are still here its just the main wiki well not give any one full admin powers so all the originals including myself left(of course yall know i left for other reasons also).--Bull36 03:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) enjoy your new rankDerekproxy 14:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I to offer you some advice when it comes to blocking users as the position can become difficult. Don't let your anger about someone here put a runaway blocking spree it can happen. If you come here mad you'll inadvertantly hurt this site eviltim and myself had this happen to us, and good job so far I noticed you blocked a good number of trouble makers i had given final warnings toDerekproxy 15:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I see you gave feargm a second chance here I'm sure the fact he'll be spending most of his time correcting grammar for awhile. your nicer then me but if someone mocks you remember thats a blockDerekproxy movie someone is trying to make a movie damn it i shouldn't have said anythingDerekproxy 14:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) hey Well i've seen the great job you're doing well i'm outDerekproxy glad to see you solved a problem well before I ever heard about it no mistake picking youDerekproxy 01:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Avatar Why don't you all just make something easy like me this isn't oh screw it the thing is from a movie MST3k made fun of.Derekproxy 15:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Video Hey man, can i put my video of Point Man on Point Man Character Edit? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FairIzbphr0 Yeah, that looks good. Go ahead and put it in. Big McLargeHuge 05:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) "show me you genitals" you are pushing the envelopeDerekproxy Continued Posting Well, I check the site every couple of days, but I really haven't seen much that requires my attention. AlessaGillespie 03:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks guys! =+) AlessaGillespie 00:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If you really want issues You can see if a very annoying anon from the Silent Hill wikia has played FEAR and then wish you had never brought him here. :P AlessaGillespie 10:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Links Please don't remove links from pages. Three reasons why, one links allow people to easily access expanded information from anywhere in the page, two the more links we have the higher our pages appear in google searches and such and three I went to a lot of effort to link pages. There is NO good reason to remove links let this serve as notice to me relinking and/or rolling back any edits you have made that solely remove links. I don't want this to come off as sounding harsh I just want to get my point across. Hope we can work together to do a good job on the wiki. Seven279 14:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :The idea I got from looking at his edits was that he was removing links that were extra and unnecessary. No page needs two or three links to the exact same article, one should suffice well enough. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 15:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree 100 percent with Alessa here. The redundancy is redundant, and quite frankly, its and eyesore. If you want links to the fear wikia, you need to link to the main page from external sources. Big McLargeHuge 17:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :why was i not told of the link problem earlier? after all I'm back for a while completelyDerekproxy 18:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I did not think it a serious issue. Sorry about that, chief. Big McLargeHuge 18:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Forget it I over reacted plus I only came back less then an hour ago.Derekproxy 18:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC)